How Can I Not Love You
by MidnightGenius
Summary: This isn’t supposed to happen, I’m not supposed to collapse into your arms, and you’re not supposed to wipe away the tears. We’re not allowed, remember? Oneshot


One again, thanks for billions to my beta Kit for this. The awesome helpfulness knows no bounds!**  
**

* * *

**Cannot touch**

**Cannot hold**

**Cannot be together**

I see you every day. You're alone; no one loves you. No one but me. But I can't have you, can I? I'm not allowed to be with you, not allowed to love you.

**Cannot love**

**Cannot kiss**

**Cannot have each other**

I remember a time when I knew your touch better than my own, your heart and hand as well. I remember kisses in the dark, and whispers in the night.

**Must be strong**

**And we must let go**

**Cannot say **

**What out hearts must know**

It's so hard to hide it, even though I know we must. Because if he knew _he'd_ come after you, wouldn't _he_? _He'd_ kill you as he killed so many others in this damn war, wouldn't he? And I don't want you to die.

**How can I not love you**

**What do I tell my heart**

**When do I not want you**

**Here in my arms**

I remember that night on the astronomy tower, when you first said, 'I love you.' I knew it was true. I've always known you, even better than you knew yourself. Because that's what love means, right?

**How does one waltz away**

**From all the memories**

**How do I not miss you**

**When you are gone**

It's so painful for me, to not feel your hand on my cheek or your presence in my heart. This war has pushed us so far away from one another. Will we ever be able to be one again?

**Cannot dream**

**Cannot share**

**Sweet and tender moments**

I remember the first time we laid together, your head on my shoulder and your voice in my ear. You were the most beautiful thing in the world, and I thought I would always protect you.

**Cannot feel**

**How we feel**

**Must pretend it's over**

I wish with all my heart that you'd come back to me. I know neither of our feelings ever changed, but circumstances did. Voldemort came, the war came, and it became too dangerous. For you and for me.

**Must be brave**

**And we must go on**

**Must not say**

**What we've known all along**

I remember that time you held me as I cried, sobbed all my pain away. You were always there when I needed you, and I was always there to return the favour.

**How can I not love you**

**What do I tell my heart**

**When do I not want you**

**Here in my arms**

It's so hard to want you and know I'll never have you. But there's no way in the world that you'll ever convince me to give up on you. Not even Voldemort could take that away.

**How does one waltz away**

**From all the memories**

**How do I not miss you**

**When you are gone**

I remember the first time we kissed. The world faded and there was only Us.

**How can I not love you**

I'm standing at the edge of the tower. Should I jump? Would you hate me if I did? You could never hate me, but you'd cry. I can't stand to see you sad, and I'll never be the one to cause it.

**Must be brave**

**And we must be strong**

**Cannot say**

**What we've known all along**

I remember when we first realized what we had to do to save each other. How we both ran to others, because we knew it wasn't safe to run to each other.

**How can I not love you**

**What do I tell my heart**

**When do I not want you**

**Here in my arms**

I step away from the edge and run down the stairs. Who should I run into but you. This isn't supposed to happen, I'm not supposed to collapse into your arms, and you're not supposed to wipe away the tears. We're not allowed, remember?

**How does one waltz away**

**From all the memories**

**How do I not miss you**

**When you are gone**

I remember. I remember the promise we made at the end of the summer when we found out. I remember how you ran to your friends, and I to mine. I remember how much it hurt me, hurt you. Am I willing to give it all up?

**How can I not love you**

"Maybe the tower isn't such a bad idea."

**When you are gone**


End file.
